His Lover and Him
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Ask me to marry you."


Hi...I probably screwed up my grammar again...i hope it doesn't make the story terrible! XP...hahaha...it might be a little confusing...but it clears up at the end...Enjoy!

* * *

He awoke to the sound of running water in the next room. The bathroom door was ajar and light was streaming through it. The world outside was pitch black with the occasional headlights casting ghostly shadows across the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and lightly slapped his cheeks. He could smell the delicious scent of white peach and almond foam bath that his lover liked to use. Placing both feet on the ground, he stood up and walked towards the door.

Pushing it open slowly, he tried to make as little sound as possible, wanting to give his lover a surprise. His lover was humming their song as he rinse the foam off his body. Oh, his body. It was gift from God to mankind. Like the Statue of David had come alive. His body was that of a Greek God and perfection was an understatement. He found himself staring at his lover's buttocks through the misted glass of the shower chamber. Then his lover turned around.

"Hey."

"Room enough for two?"

"I'm done."

"Well, you can scrub my back for me."

He pushed open the shower chamber's door and smashed their lips together. He didn't know how turned on he was until their tongues met. There was no battle of dominance. His lover was an attention seeker and a lazy ass. But it works for them. He was a praise seeker and loves to torture.

He shifts his kisses to his lover's jaw line. Sucking on a sensitive spot below the ear lobe, he was rewarded with a loud, sexy moan and short nails digging into his back. Pressing his lover's back against the wet wall, he placed his hands on his lover's waist, grinding their members together in the lightest way possible and carried on feasting on his ear. More loud, sexy noises.

His lover tried to shift in closer but his strong hands held his lover in place. His lover tangled his hands in his hair and pulled hard. Conveying to him the lack of desired attention he is giving. He laughed. He loved how his lover needed him so much and how much control he has. He understands he is killing his lover with this sweet torture but he doesn't want to give in yet. He shifts his attention to his lover's neck, enjoying the warmth and scent of the soap. He nuzzled it a little, stopped the grinding and said, "Beg."

"Suck me, baby. I need that warm mouth of yours around me. Please."

His lover's raw, desperate voice echoed in the confined space. It went in his ears and straight down to his groin. He kneeled down in front of his lover, mouth hovering at the tip of the weeping cock. He reached his hands to his lover's butt cheeks and squeezed them while he licked the pre-cum off.

"Ah! Yes! There, right there."

He enveloped the whole head in his mouth and sucked.

"Oh Gods!"

He took in more of his lover's shaft and used his teeth to scrap the top as he draws it out slowly. His lover struggled to remain standing and not thrust forward. He always stops immediately if his lover chokes him. He picked up the pace a little and starts to bob his head around, sucking and flicking his tongue across the slit when he got there. Picking up the bottle of lube from the floor, he coated both his hands. He wrapped a hand around the base of his lover's shaft and encourages his lover to place one thigh on his shoulder. He removes his mouth and starts to stroke his lover's cock whilst watching as he pushes a lubricated finger past the smooth ring of muscle. His lover's eyes rolled to the back of the head and hands were desperately searching for something to hold on to. Mouth open to a scream that refuses to sound, his lover struggles to breathe normally. The second finger went in and starts to search for the prostate.

"Oh baby! Left, baby. Oh yes! Right there! Yah! Harder! Harder! Oh, I think I'm….I think I'm gonna…"

All movement stopped. His lover whimpered. He stood up to place a chaste kiss on his lover's lips then pull away only slightly. His lover lean in, but he shifts his head away. Waiting for his lover to stop panting, he lifts his lover up and wraps his lover's legs around his waist, positioning himself at the entrance. Pushing in slowly, his lover scraps his back harshly. Both men moaned audibly.

His lover's dick was sandwiched in between their stomachs and rubs across his toned abs as he thrust into his lover. His lover scratches his back and arms violently as they moan over and over. He felt his lover's orgasm drawing near. His lover never had much stamina but makes up for it with a shorter recovery period. He pulls out and set his lover down. He could feel his lover getting a little impatient. Pressing his lover face first against the glass wall, he positions himself again at the entrance and push in. This time he is slower. Savoring the sensations as he rubs against his lover's inner walls. The mist had cleared and he could watch them in the mirror by the sink. His lover's penis pressed flat against the glass. His lover's back leaning backwards against his torso. His lover's head on his shoulder as they move to a slow beat. His own hands tweaking his lover's nipples. His butt cheeks squeezed by his lover's desperate hands.

He got a little impatient himself and quickened the pace. His lover was on the edge.

"Baby, make me come! Make me come!"

He did a silent charm and a cock ring appeared at his lover's base. A few more thrusts.

"Ah! I can't do this…..anymore….Ah! Ah! I need to…need to come. Oh!"

"Wait a bit longer…Come…come with me."

A few more thrusts later, he took the cock ring off and his lover came on the glass and he came in his lover. Panting, they sat down on the ground with his back against the wall and his lover between his legs, back against his chest. Wrapping his hands around his lover's waist, his lover turns his head to kiss him.

Pulling away, his lover looks at him in all seriousness and said, "Ask me to marry you."

"Marry me, Harry Potter."

"Yes, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
